The Greatest Christmas Gift
by Rose Duchess
Summary: Christmas is a time for family and friends. Here we have Ash waiting for the family that he can call his own.


**Here is a little one-shot that I wanted to post for Christmas since I haven't written an Advanceshipping story in a while.**

**AN: This is after Ash and May's wedding if you have read my previous stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Pokémon**

Ash paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room while Pikachu watched him in concern with Glaceon at his side. Nine months ago, Ash found out that May was pregnant and they had prepared themselves for everything when she goes into labor. Of course, they didn't take into account that May went into labor two weeks early. They were at their house hosting a Christmas party with their friends and they were having a nice time. Then May suddenly cried out in pain and she said that her water broke. Then shortly, she was rushed to the hospital which was fortunately open even if it was Christmas Eve. So now he was waiting outside with the all their friends who had attended their party until the baby was born, while May was in her room with Caroline and Delia as her supporters. He kept hearing her screams through to the waiting rooms and he was anxious about her well-being as well as his child.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see Gary offer him a small, reassuring smile and then he said, "Don't worry Ash, she'll be fine since she's with her mother and your mother."

Ash sighed, "I know, but I feel like I should be there with her, I hope she'll alright."

Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek to console him, to let him know that they are all there to help him. Glaceon had brushed against his legs in an effort to comfort him as well, since her trainer is in her room giving birth. So he gave a smile to both Pikachu and then knelt down to pet Glaceon as well. Then he finally calmed down enough to sit down in one of the waiting room chairs but that still didn't ease his nerves. Until finally, after five hours, the doctor walked through the door and then Ash rushed up to him and then asked, "How is she? Is she alright?"

The doctor smiled and answered, "Don't worry, Mr. Ketchum, your wife is just fine. Congratulations, you're a father."

Ash momentarily lost himself in a trance but then he gave a wide smile and then asked, "Can I see them?"

The doctor smiled and nodded his head and started to lead Ash to May's room, his nerves making his heart beat in anticipation. Then he followed the doctor into May's room and then he saw the most beautiful sight he has ever witnessed. May on her bed with two wrapped bundles in both of her arms, she was smiling down at them with tears in her eyes.

She looked up Ash and said, "You can come closer and see our children."

Nervously, he walked closer to May and his children and as he got close enough, he immediately felt pure joy at seeing his children close up. Admittedly, he never thought that they were having two children but as he gazed down at them, he couldn't help but love them already. The boy wrapped in the blue blanket had a strong resemblance to Ash but had dark brown hair and when he fluttered his eyes open for a few seconds he saw they were the same shade of blue as May's eyes. Then he saw the little baby girl looked a lot like May as well but she has black hair and Ash's brown eyes.

Then May asked, "Would you like to hold one of them?"

Ash was too excited to speak so he only nodded and then carefully picked his son up from May's arms and carefully held him in his own. He looked down at his son and he couldn't stop smiling. A few tears escaped from his eyes and then he sat down on the chair next to May's bed, looking from his son to his daughter.

Then he said to May, "I never thought that we would have two but I love them already."

May nodded her head in agreement and asked, "What should we name them?"

Ash then started to think because they were thinking of different names if their child was a boy or a girl but since they have a boy and a girl, they didn't have an idea yet not even for twins.

But then he suddenly had a thought and absentmindedly said, "Alexander and Nicole…"

May looked at him in confusion and asked, "What?"

Ash then answered, "Maybe Alexander and Nicole can be good names for them."

May had a thoughtful look on her face; she looked at their children and smiled.

"I love those names, Alexander and Nicole it is," May proclaimed happily.

Ash smiled and then looked at the watch on his wrist; he saw that it was two hours past midnight and it was already Christmas day, meaning his children were born on Christmas day. Then he slowly leaned in to kiss May's lips, surprising her, but she gladly returned it.

"Merry Christmas May, and I have to say that this is the best Christmas gift ever," Ash whispered.

May smiled and then they continued to hold their children on that snowy night, hoping for the best for their children in the years to come.

**I hope you liked this little story and I hope that everyone had a Merry Christmas. Feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
